This document claims priority and isrelated to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-083756 filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Mar. 22, 2001, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-045321 filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Feb. 21, 2002, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoreceptor regenerating apparatus for regenerating a photoreceptor for use in an image forming apparatus and to a method of regenerating a photoreceptor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, demands for reuse and recycling of products have increased in view of environmental protection and reduction of waste. In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, etc., recycling of a used main body, a used image forming unit, and used parts has increased under law enforcement.
As a number of copying or printing sheets increases, a photosensitive layer of an electrophotographic photoreceptor (hereinafter simply referred to as a photoreceptor) is abraded by a cleaning blade in sliding contact with the photoreceptor and by the developer on a developing roller. If a thickness of a remaining portion of the photosensitive layer becomes less than a predetermined value, charge leakage from a device, such as a charging device, a transfer device, and a developing device to which a bias voltage is applied, to the photoreceptor typically occurs. The leakage to the photoreceptor results in deterioration of image quality. Further, a photosensitive property of the photoreceptor typically deteriorates, so that a good quality image may not be obtained.
In addition, foreign substances, such as for example resin, additives contained in toner for development, and a paper powder of a transfer sheet, typically adhere to the surface of the photoreceptor. Such the foreign substances adhered onto the surface of the photoreceptor deteriorate a property of the photoreceptor such as a photosensitive property and a surface property, thereby resulting in an image failure such as a white line, a black line, a white blank, or an uneven image.
An amount of abrasion of the photosensitive layer, an amount of foreign substances adhered to the surface of the photoreceptor, and a condition of adhesion vary depending on an environmental condition and a mode in which the photoreceptor is used.
With regard to background techniques of regenerating a photoreceptor, a method of regenerating a photoreceptor by abrading foreign substances adhered to the surface of the photoreceptor with an abrasive has been proposed. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-123249 describes a refiner for an electrophotographic photoreceptor, that has good refining property and wiping property and does not cause cracks on the electrophotographic photoreceptor surface by dispersing an abrasive in a water-based emulsion, and a refining method. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-234624 describes a refiner for an electrophotographic photoreceptor in which an abrasive is suspended in water, a water-soluble organic solvent, and a surfactant, and a refining method. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-254838 describes a refiner for an electrophotographic photoreceptor in which an abrasive is dispersed in an oil-based emulsion by using water, organic solvent and surfactant, and a refining method. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-62016 describes an electrophotographic photoreceptor in which the surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor is abraded by using an abrasive material which carries dispersion of particles having 5 Mohs"" hardness or greater.
The above-described background arts are not related to a specific method of grinding a surface of a photoreceptor, but related to materials of abrasives.
One object of the present invention is to provide a photoreceptor regenerating apparatus and a method of regenerating a photoreceptor that allow a used photoreceptor to be ground and regenerated adequately according to a surface condition of the used photoreceptor.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a photoreceptor regenerating apparatus for regenerating a photoreceptor for use in an image forming apparatus includes a grinding member configured to grind a surface of a used photoreceptor, a photoreceptor measuring device configured to measure a surface condition of the used photoreceptor, and a grinding condition setting device configured to set grinding conditions of the grinding member according to a measurement value of the photoreceptor measuring device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of regenerating a photoreceptor for use in an image forming apparatus includes the steps of measuring a surface condition of a used photoreceptor by a photoreceptor measuring device, setting grinding conditions of a grinding member according to a measurement value of the photoreceptor measuring device, and grinding a surface of the used photoreceptor by the grinding member.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.